<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°149 : « Thrawn » by Isa_Faradien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821632">Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°149 : « Thrawn »</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien'>Isa_Faradien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even stars burn out [FR] [149]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book: Star Wars Legends: Specter of the Past, Drabble, First Thrawn ship ever, Legends Never Die, M/M, Oooh can you feel the nostalgia too, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les temps changent, les vestiges de l'Empire s'écroulent de plus belle, et l'Amiral Pellaeon reçoit une nouvelle dévastatrice pour son moral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilad Pellaeon &amp; Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even stars burn out [FR] [149]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°149 : « Thrawn »</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le thème pour ce drabble était trop explicite pour que je contourne une énième apparition (enfin, d'une certaine manière) de notre Grand Amiral préféré xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Eh bien, monsieur, fit l'officier sur un ton hésitant, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent... disant que le Grand Amiral Thrawn est de retour.</p><p>- QUOI ?! s'écria Pellaeon.</p><p>Celui qui était devenu l'<em>Amiral</em> Pellaeon, Commandant Suprême des troupes Impériales, mais qui oublia, sous le choc de la révélation, toute mesure dans sa réaction.</p><p>C'était impossible... Dix ans auparavant, il avait vu Thrawn, baignant dans son propre sang, mortellement blessé par l'attaque du Noghri Rukh... Il l'avait vu, de ses yeux vu, ainsi que la pagaille soudaine que l'attaque avait provoqué sur le pont en pleine bataille...</p><p>Ce jour-là, Gilad crut avoir lui-même reçu ce coup de poignard dans le cœur, tellement la douleur de voir Thrawn mourir avait été abominable...</p><p>Et, malgré tout, il serait <em>en vie</em> ?!</p><p>Et il serait revenu sans prendre la peine d'en avertir le Capitaine qui l'avait si loyalement servi ?</p><p>Cette simple pensée donna la nausée au vieil homme.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pauvre Gilad T_T<br/>C'était le dernier drabble de cette série commencée il y a une éternité, les prochains ne seront donc normalement pas sur des thèmes “imposés” :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>